


Supernatural Reverse_Bang 2014: graphics

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the graphic I`ve done for the 2014 Supernatural Reverse_Bang. Dean Winchester, animated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Reverse_Bang 2014: graphics

The story written for the Reverse_Bang is called "To Suffer and be Strong" by winchesterpooja

  
[To Suffer and be Strong@livejournal](http://winchesterpooja.livejournal.com/30296.html)

I`ve listed Sam as a character because he is part of the story, not just Dean.

Summary: A run-of-the-mill job turns out to be much more complicated when Sam and Dean find themselves in a fight that is more than just physical to them.

  


This is the graphic I`ve sent for the Reverse_Bang


End file.
